


Show me the places where the others gave you scars

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Bathing, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nudity, Post Curse, Post Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kyoru fic, Kyo is helping Tohru bathe when he notices her past scars.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Show me the places where the others gave you scars

**Author's Note:**

> Title for the fic comes from Taylor Swift's "Willow", been listening to it a lot.

Her bare back is facing him. Kyo shivers as he knees down, a soapy sponge in his hand.

She had asked him when she came home from work if he could help her bathe. She was just so tired. It wasn't very often that Tohru asked for things, but when she did he instantly was going to do whatever she needed.

If that meant being in the same bath as her, both of them naked, he _could_ do that. Right?

Even if it meant it made him a tad nervous but he wanted to do this for her. 

Her slender back was very distracting though. Soap from the sponge drips onto his leg and the floor.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru turns her head, a blush coloring her cheeks.

"W-What?" He asks, shifting his eyes to look at her.

She smiles. "Aren't you going to clean my back?"

"Oh! Right, right.." Kyo mutters, lifting the sponge, placing it onto the skin of her back, and gently rubs. 

Tohru's shoulders relax the minute he starts. She lets out a sigh. 

Kyo continues to scrub her back. Once he's done with that, he asks her to lift her arms.

Before he starts to clean, he takes notice of the scar along her left arm. He reaches up, gently touching the scarred skin.

"Is..Is this when you fell?" He asks softly.

Tohru turns again to look at him, nodding. "I don't have scars just there either." She then turns her body to face him. Kyo's face instantly heats up. They've only been together for less than a month and it's still so new to him. 

She lifts her hands to her hair, gently parting the stands. She tilts her head down slightly for him to see. Her scalp also has some scarring, from that same terrible fall. It makes Kyo's heart twist in his chest.

He could never forget that day. 

"T..Tohru, I'm so-" Kyo's throat hurts to speak.

"It's-" Tohru begins to say.

"No, please, it's not okay. You were so badly hurt that day. I almost thought I was going to lose you- I didn't-" Kyo's eyes fill with tears.

He's taken by surprise from the feeling of her lips suddenly on his. He melts under the kiss, eagerly returning it as the tears spill from his closed eyes.

The kiss doesn't last long before Tohru pulls away.

She opens her mouth to speak but Kyo starts instead.

"I wanted to see you so much at the hospital. I wasn't allowed to. I knew also you probably didn't want to see me either, but I missed you so much Tohru..."

Tears fill in Tohru's eyes. Tohru wraps her arms around him, embracing him. She cries too. 

After what feels like a long time, they pull away from their embrace. Small smiles are exchanged.

"It's okay, Kyo. The scars are healing. Just like them, we'll heal as well. Together." 


End file.
